Miss Fancy
by flooj9235
Summary: When Idgie brings Miss Fancy to town, she makes a quick stop at the cafe to see Ruth. The elephant isn't going to be the only "Miss Fancy" in town. Oneshot. Short and fluffy.


Ruth was blissfully unaware of the heavy thuds of giant feet until a terrible trumpeting startled her so badly she nearly dropped the pie crust she was making. Heart racing, she bolted to the window to see what had happened, praying a train hadn't gone off the tracks.

The sight of a large elephant parading through Whistle Stop greeted her and Ruth gaped at the giant mammal.

"Mama, look!" Stump called, running up onto the porch and pointing at the beast. "Aunt Idgie brought an elephant!"

"Stump, get inside this instant," Ruth cried, pushing the door open and waving her son inside.

The boy just laughed. "Aw, Mama! Come on and look! It won't hurt you!"

Ruth was about to scold her son when she looked up and saw Idgie waving at her from the other side of the elephant's front legs. She gaped at the blonde, envisioning both Idgie and Stump being trampled in front of her. Idgie saw the look on her face and ducked under the beast, crossing the road toward the café.

Stump ran off with a growing group of children and confused adults, following the elephant toward Troutville.

"Hey, Ruth," Idgie said as she bounded onto the porch. "You look like you seen a ghost."

"Imogen Louise... What in the world?" Ruth asked, sagging against the doorframe and giving Idgie a helpless look.

Idgie grinned, tucking her hands in her pockets. "Naughty Bird's been wantin' to see that big ol' thing for ages. Big George says she's real sick and wasn't eatin' so me and Smokey went over to Birmingham and won us an elephant." The smile on the blonde's face showed just how proud of herself she was, and she pulled the door open and guided Ruth out onto the porch. "Lookit how gentle she is; she's just a big softie and ain't gonna hurt nobody."

Ruth hoped that was the case as she watched Whistle Stop's children run after the gaudily dressed animal. "Where in the world did you find an elephant?"

Idgie beamed. "The circus, silly. Haven't you seen the sign up at the post office? Whistle Stop's got a genuine celebrity in town! C'mon, don't you wanna see her up close?"

Ruth tugged her hand from Idgie's and shook her head politely. "This is close enough."

Idgie pouted slightly, but shrugged and began telling how she'd beaten the elephant's trainer in a poker game. "Didn't wanna let Big George down," she explained. "So I won. And now Miss Fancy is gonna go visit Miss Naughty Bird and everything's gonna be fine."

Ruth raised an eyebrow, amused at how certain Idgie sounded. "Miss Fancy?" the brunette echoed. "What a name for an elephant."

Idgie just smiled, and they both looked up when Stump hollered back to them, whooping and laughing with his friends. The pair shared a proud grin, and then Idgie frowned.

"What's the matter?"

Idgie shook her head, giving the elephant a strange look. "For callin' her fancy, they sure picked a strange outfit for her."

Ruth followed Idgie's gaze and chuckled. "I agree."

"Ruth?" Idgie looked downright nervous, but did her best to grin at the brunette. "I, uh... Well." She fidgeted under Ruth's curious gaze, dipping her hand back into her pocket. "I didn't want her to be the only Miss Fancy in town." The blonde pulled a necklace from her pocket, untangling the chain and holding it out for Ruth.

Ruth gasped at the glittering pendant in Idgie's outstretched palm, glancing up at Idgie incredulously before taking the necklace and gazing at it. "Idgie, it's beautiful. How did you...?" Her chest constricted and she swallowed hard before the practical side of her mind started working again. "This must have cost a fortune. But the café-"

Idgie held up a hand and shook her head. "Don't worry 'bout it, Ruth. Everything's gonna be fine. I just wanted to get you something nice."

The words were spoken so casually and assuredly that Ruth wasn't sure if Idgie didn't care or if she really understood and had considered everything beforehand. She looked up to protest again, but the anxious look on the blonde's face stopped her in her tracks.

"D'you like it?"

Ruth nodded, gazing down at the necklace and smiling. "I love it, thank you."

Idgie visibly relaxed and grinned. "Well turn around. I'll help you latch it."

Ruth handed over the necklace and turned, brushing her hair aside as Idgie's fingers made quick work of the clasp. The blonde pressed a gentle kiss to the base of her neck before pulling away and Ruth shuddered slightly. "Idgie, someone could see."

The blonde shrugged and turned Ruth around, studying the way the necklace looked. "Everyone's lookin' at the elephant," she retorted, a smile on her face. "You look beautiful, Ruth."

The gentle, affectionate tone of Idgie's voice was rare, and Ruth blushed, knowing it was only meant for her.

Idgie grinned before stepping off the porch. "Gotta go show Naughty Bird her visitor," she told Ruth, flashing her a smile, "but I'll see you later."

Ruth nodded and lifted her hand in a wave, watching as Idgie jogged off after the elephant. Her fingers went to the pendant resting below her collarbone and she smiled to herself before heading back into the café to finish making the pie.


End file.
